


how far i'll go

by AngelycDevil, ImagineTheHaus



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Moana - Freeform, and they're nerds, because disney is irresistable, haus sing-alongs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: Once it starts, it will not end until the end.





	how far i'll go

It’s Chowder’s fault. It starts it, the music playing through his computer speakers, unbeknownst to what’s coming.

The first line is barely out before a stampede occurs and Holster is at the bottom of the stairs, panting and, “— _water long as I can remember! Never really knowing why.”_

Chowder grins and joins him. “ _I wish, I could be the perfect daughter, but I come back to the water—”_

“ _No matter how hard I try,”_ Lardo joins from her room. “ _Every turn I take, every trail I track, every path I make, every road leads back to the place I know where I cannot go…”_

 _“Though I long to be,”_ the three of them harmonize as Lardo joins them on the green couch. “ _See the line where the sky meets the sea it calls me and no one knows, how far it goes. If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me.”_

Ransom throws the front door open with, “ _One day I’ll know, if I go there’s just no telling how far I’ll go. Oh oh oh, oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh.”_

“Oh, chill!” Derek shuts the door behind him and joins with, “ _I know, everybody on this island seems so happy on this island. Everything is by design, I know, everybody on this island has a role on this island, so maybe I can roll with mine.”_

“ _I can lead with pride, I can make us strong.”_ The team grin at each other, giggling a little as they continue. _I’ll be satisfied if I play along, but the voice inside sings a different song. What is wrong with meeeee?_

“ _See the light as it shines on the sea it’s blinding, but no one knows, how deep it goes and it seems like it’s calling out to me, so come find me and let me know, what’s beyond that line, will I cross that line? SEE THE LINE WHERE THE SKY MEETS THE SEA IT CALLS ME AND NO ONE KNOOOOOOWS, HOW FAR IT GOOOOOES. IF THE WIND IN MY SAIL ON THE SEA STAYS BEHIND ME. ONE DAY I’LL KNOOOOW, HOW FAR I’LL GOOOOO.”_

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
